yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Yin's boyfriend
Overview Yuck is an Evil Level 5 Woo Foo Warrior who originally was an entity formed from Yin's obsession with control and Yang's aggression. Yuck wants nothing more than to become the most powerful Woo Foo Knight ever. And to do that, he needs to eliminate Yin & Yang plus Master Yo. In the episode "Upstanding Yuck", he became good, but Yin and Yang didn't believe him. In the end, Yuck turned evil again after Yin and Yang attacked him many times. Much like Yin and Yang's combined Aura. Periodical Destruction Since being created, Yuck has been temporarily destroyed multiple times. *Yin! Yang! Yuck!- The only way to defeat Yuck was for Yin & Yang to get their old qualities back. So they "re-enacted" what happened before and get their bad qualities back. Yuck may look destroyed, but his spirit goes on. *Falling Yin Love- After being destroyed the first time, Yuck is found by Flavior and the Night Master. They built him a robot suit that can absorb Woo Foo. Then he went to the Dojo and started dating Yin as a teenager named "Brett". Although everything seemed well, Yang felt something was going on. Eventually Yuck absorbs enough Woo Foo to become real again. But Yin grabs the gloves, takes her energy back, and Yuck is defeated. *Voyage To The Center Of The Yo- Yuck, now working for the Night Master, hides inside Master Yo so he can grab the Toilet Brush of Illumination when Master Yo gets it. But Yin and Yang spot Yuck entering Yo. They follow him inside, and after multiple fights, Yin comes up with a plan. This time it was only Yin (although Yang was there) who defeated Yuck. *Imperfect Fooplicates- Yuck comes when fooplicates of Yin & Yang accidentally bring him back. Yuck creates an army of fooplicates, but Yin destroys the bracelet that caused all this, and all the fooplicates are destroyed. But then Yuck sucks up the remains of them, and becomes super powerful. But Yuck also gets a bad case of the hiccups, and is defeated. *Camp Magic Pants- Yuck also comes back in "Camp Magic Pants", when Yin & Yang go to a magic camp. He hides in the body of the camp's headmaster. After Yin becomes consumed with naughtiness, she touches the magic pants and he reveals himself. He uses the magic pants to try to assault Yin and Yang, but they use magic to make music and a dance floor. While the pants are dancing, they do a split and squeeze Yuck out, sending him flying. Abilities Yuck, being a creation of Yin & Yang, has all their abilities, plus his own "Foonado" called a "Yuckicane". He has also been shown to use Energy Rays, Levitation, Foo Field, Fists of Fire, Foo-portate, Foo Orbs, Paws of Power, Bamboo Weaponry, Aura Swap, and Foo-Plicate (with the Foo-Plication Charm). He also seems to be able to possess people, as seen in the episode "Camp Magic Pants". He can also change into his muscular form at will. He also has superspeed and super strength; he is also very agile and durable. Category:Characters Category:Villains